Follow Me
by KellyyKayy
Summary: After a short romantic fling after senior year in high school, Santana breaks it off with Brittany. Now 2 years later, life proving to be a little too stressful, Santana calls on Brittany to relieve some pressure. What she doesn't expect is for it to start the old fire that caused all the heartache before.
1. Chapter 1

This story is very personal for me because the idea behind it is based on a past relationship I had. I hope you all enjoy. There will be many chapters to come if I get good word on it as I go. Thank you for reading (:

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

"I don't think I can do this."

"What do you mean, San?"

"I can't be with you like this, it's not right."

Santana was no stranger to break ups, but this one seemed the worst of all. The hurt that casted over Brittany's face, eye brows nit together in confusion and lips slightly parted due to shock, the sight was too much for Santana. She quickly blamed it on society and religion; trying to desperately wipe that look from Brittany's face. She never meant to hurt her best friend. Ever since the 8th grade, they have been joined at the hip. Never doing anything without the other girl, sharing everything they ever had. And even now while lying in Brittany's bed after graduation; they were still, what one could call, joined at the hips. Neither expected something like this to happen. Not even 3 months ago Brittany was in a relationship with Artie and Santana was occasionally sleeping with Puck. But here they are. Confessing their feelings for one another in the safety of the bedroom and then quickly moving on to sucking on each other's necks all night. They wanted to take everything slow. They wanted to be more than sex. So they waited. About 5 days; 5 days straight of rolling around in bed but never taking it too far. But then Santana does what she does best; over thinking it.

She loves Brittany more than anyone but the reality of the situation was too much. What would her parents think? How would people in the world treat her and her family? Would Brittany and her innocent mind be tainted by those who didn't understand what they were feeling for one another? So many questions rolled through her mind only to be pushed away by the feeling of Brittany's hands on her sides and her knee pressed against her core.

But she had to do it. That's what she told herself during those 5days. She needed to end it before they became too attached to one another. It was better to not prolong it; which is what brings us back to the night it ended. Brittany cried, harder than Santana had ever seen. She could tell that she didn't understand and not because she was stupid but because Santana was not making any sense. Then Santana did something that she will regret for the rest of her life.

She told Brittany they couldn't be friends anymore.

It was too painful, she had told her. They had too much history and their new found romance had broken any chance of starting over. Santana didn't want to be gay. She just couldn't be. Although she had grown up in a house where they accepted everyone; it was a little different when you are the one who is the cause of all the unwanted attention. So many hurtful words and actions would be directed to both families that Santana took it upon herself to just end it quickly so there was less heartache.

It took around 6 months to finally be okay with talking about Brittany. No one was allowed to mention the blonde in her presence unless they wanted an earful about how they didn't understand the situation. Their friends were basically split 50/50. It was like going through a divorce and gaining custody of only half your kids. Brittany was a wreck but Quinn, Rachel, Finn, and Mercedes helped her cope. Everyone from glee club had found out about what had developed between the two friends and were now choosing sides. Santana ended up with Puck, who only after 2 weeks after the break up, she had begun sleeping with again, Sugar, Tina, Mike, and Sam. Santana told herself that if she just continued things with Puck that it would take her mind off Brittany. And it did for those moments. But then when she was lying naked in her bed, watching Puck get dressed and trying to sneak out in the middle of the night, thoughts of the blonde flooded the girls mind.

She would often replay every touch, kiss, sound, and word that happened those 5days. Thinking about how Brittany would never leave her alone in her bed but instead would just pull her closer when things got a little too heated. She missed the soft skin and selflessness of the girl she had fallen for. When with Puck, it was always rough and about getting him to release quickest. With Brittany it was slow, sexy, and Brittany always took care of her without asking for anything in return. Although they never actually had sex, in Santana's mind, they got close enough.

It was just so different with the blonde. Just laying down kissing her all night would have satisfied the brunettes craving. They never got undressed but would often pull the other girls shirt up over her bra just so they could kiss every inch of the other girl's stomach and chest. Sometimes venturing down to place small kisses on her thighs and then back to her neck and letting her hands roam where they pleased. Santana craved this now more than ever.

Confused. That is what Brittany was.

Unlike Santana, Brittany was more than okay with liking girls. She liked everyone she had a connection with regardless of the gender. Love was love to her. That is why listening to Santana go on and on about how the world wouldn't accept them and that they would have to keep it all a secret confused her. Hearing Santana say "I am not gay" confused her.

Her feelings for Santana were not exactly new. She always found her best friend beautiful and often caught herself wondering what her lips would taste like and what it would be like to be the one that the brunette bragged about sleeping with. She was never really jealous of Santana's hook ups, just always curious. So when she asked Santana to sleep over, just like she did every Friday night, she didn't think anything was different. That thought changed when the other girl had put on extra short shorts and crawled into bed with her. This was nothing really surprising to Brittany but when she had proceeded to lie on top of her instead of their usual spooning, she became curious again.

She would have never owned up to her feelings if Santana hadn't said anything that night. After 10 minutes of asking the Latina why she was acting weird, she had said the 5 words the blonde would never forget; "I just really like you".

After the best 5 days of her life thus far, Brittany was completely broken when Santana ended things. She had felt so much happiness that the very thought of losing that made her eyes water.

Then the Latina stopped talking to her. Her friends were sure that was what would be best and so she listened to them even though it broke her heart. All communication was lost. Santana had told her that it would be better this way and that they both needed time to get over their feelings and continue on with their lives; separately.

As for Santana saying she wasn't gay, Brittany felt that she and those 5 days could prove otherwise. It was so intense but also carefree. Just lying in bed kissing one another made the blonde fly higher than she ever had. It was impressive how easily the brunette turned her on and she was more than proud to say she had the same effect on the other girl. She liked being with Santana like that. She got to see a different side of the young woman. The Latina is always guarded and often very mean spirited when it came to others; Brittany had this weird effect on her. She was a selfless, caring, and gentle, girl who giggled a lot and didn't care how loud she got when Brittany would leave little hickeys all over her chest.

After all of it came to a quick end, Brittany needed a distraction. All she would think about was what she could have done differently to keep the brunette as her best friend. Thanks to the whole situation she had come out to her mother who, like she knew she would, accepted her daughter for who she was. After a week of isolation from everyone, she found herself talking it out with her mother and her friends which proved to help a lot more than she thought. She was doing very well until she learned that Santana and Puck were together again. That hurt a lot more than she cared to admit. But Quinn was there to pick up the pieces this time and distracted the blonde with concerts and vacations. All her friends hated Santana now because they watched Brittany cry day after day. And Quinn couldn't understand why the brunette would do something like that.

After high school had ended, Brittany graduating just barely, she decided to take a job at a dance studio and just wait on the whole college scene. She would be teaching young children hip hop and senior citizens classic ballroom. The blonde hoped that maybe she would land a job as a backup dancer on a huge tour and start her career that way instead of going to college. Her and school just really didn't mix. Most of her friends had left for college in the fall, leaving just her and Quinn, who went to Lima community college. Rachel and Finn had moved with Kurt and Blaine out to New York to see what they could accomplish. Brittany was glad she had friends out there now so that she could visit her favorite city in the US.

Santana had been accepted into Ohio State University. She would be studying engineering. Mike and Tina had moved away to go to a school somewhere that Santana couldn't pronounce. Sugar and Sam both ended up in the same university as her seeing as it was only a 45 minute drive from Lima. Puck stayed back home to continue his pool cleaning business, waiting for enough money to finally go off to California. Santana knew it would be tough but then she could make the big bucks and get a man who could bring in just as much money as she did. Marry rich and divorce young so that she could be a high class woman who didn't depend on anyone; that is what she wanted. Or at least that is what she was convincing herself.

The story will really pick up next chapter, I just wanted to see what you all thought of it.

Review please (:


	2. Chapter 2

"Sugar, where did you put the damn coffee again?"

It was her sophomore year of college and she had quickly learned that without her coffee, there was no way she was getting to her classes on time.

"It is in the top right cabinet, your highness." the young girl replied with a mocking bow.

"Yeah, you better learn your place." Santana shot back with a smirk. Sugar simply shook her head knowingly, competently used to the cockiness of her best friend and current roommate.

"Well I have an 8 o'clock class today so I won't be in till later tonight. Can you remember to pick up some more coffee on your way home from class?" Sugar asked as she hurriedly slipped on her shoes making her way to the front door.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Santana replied half-heartedly, concentrating on getting her coffee ready. She had stayed up till 3 in the morning studying for a calculus final she had in two weeks. The mere mention of school work made her blood boil recently. The work load was getting outrageous and that didn't mix well with her job at the local Best Buy working part time to pay for the apartment her and Sugar now shared.

On top of all that, her parents were in town. They had gotten back from their 4 month long trip to Africa, treating sick young children. With both her parents being doctors, her decision to be an engineer had excited them both. But with this new, and not expected, attention from her parents came lots of pressure. She had to maintain her grades if she ever hoped for her father to pay for all her schooling.

So that is where she has found herself. Living off of coffee, thinking of nothing but school and work, and making sure she kept up a sweet ass appearance. To say it was hard work would be a huge understatement.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8" Brittany recited rhythmically as she moved to the music with ease.

The children watch on as they tried to mesmerize the moves of their teacher. It had been a very successful session and Brittany was just finishing with showing them what they would be learning the next week.

She ended with the music perfectly and the class cheered for her as she dismissed them to their parents.

"Miss P? Are we going to dance to Kesha anytime soon?" A small blonde girl asked with a tiny voice.

"Sure we can dance to Kesha, just pick out a song and bring it in next week, okay Anne?" the older blonde replied with a smile.

The young girl grinned and ran to her mother asking about something Brittany didn't really catch. She absolutely loved working with the kids, even if they chose inappropriate music half the time. It had been a pretty uneventful week and she was more than ready to get out and spend the night with her best friend.

Since Quinn and Brittany were a little old for the grades they should be in, they had just turned 21 and often found themselves out at clubs on Friday nights. So just like the past 5 weeks, Brittany was in her room picking out a hot dress and tall heals that she could wear to the club Quinn was going to drag her to later.

Around 9PM, Quinn rolled up to the one bedroom apartment that Brittany was renting. She walked up the two flights of stairs and knocked on the red door that she knew the other blonde would be behind. With three knocks and not even 30 seconds later Brittany swung the door open. She took in the outfit her best friend was wearing. A light blue, short, form fitting dress and black stilettos. Her hair down with a bump in the front as usual; Quinn knew she was dressed to dance. She was sporting black skin tight jeans and a lose red shirt tucked in with red heals. For a year now Quinn was trying to hook Brittany up with someone and she had a feeling about tonight; a good feeling. After quick hellos and one last look in the mirror, the girls jumped into the car and made their way to the city.

It was only a 20 minute drive to Club 15. As they pulled in they didn't see much of a line to their delight and parking wasn't too bad either.

"Quinn, are you sure this place is as good as they say? It looks a little empty." Brittany noticed as they pulled into a parking spot.

"Well apparently it is huge inside so they don't get full easily. Come on Britt, it's going to be great." Quinn replied as she shot her a smile and got out of the car.

They made their way to the door, giving the bouncer their IDs as they entered and a bracelet that told them they could drink. Once inside they realized the reviews weren't lying. It was huge. With a bar that took up the whole back wall, countless tables and booths, and one of the biggest dances floors Brittany had ever seen. They made their way to the bar and each order a beer. Brittany knew she couldn't drink much but wanted to loosen up a bit.

"So see anything you like?" Quinn asked as she waged her eyebrows at the blonde. She never had a hard time picking out girls for Brittany because the girl had a type. Although the blonde often referred to herself as bisexual, Quinn knew she preferred to be with women.

"Not yet." Brittany replied with a small laugh. She scanned the dance floor and had an overwhelming feeling of need, the need to move. So she winked at Quinn, set her drink down and moved to the dance floor. She didn't bother asking Quinn to join because she knew the blonde would join when she was good and drunk and not a second sooner.

With the music pumping through her, Brittany closed her eyes and lost herself for a moment. Letting the beat move her hips she often felt the hands of a person rest on her hips but she just politely brushed them off and continued to dance on her own. When one of the songs stopped, she thought she felt Quinn come over so she opened her eyes. She was greeted by two large brown eyes that stirred something deep in her chest. She shook the feeling and put on her best flirt face. The woman standing in front of her was gorgeous. She seemed to be a few years older than the blonde, clearly Spanish, with long dark hair and tanned skin. Brittany felt her body being looked up and down and she just confidently swayed her hips to the next songs and the woman watched. Eventually the woman moved closer and placed a hand on the blonde's hip.

"You're a very talented dancer." The woman whispered causing a tingle to go up Brittany's spine as she rolled her R's.

"Thank you." Brittany whispered back, all her confidence washed away by the older woman's intimidating smirk.

No more words were exchanged that night. They danced together every song for the next 3hours. Brittany looked up occasionally to check on Quinn who had found a nice looking man at the bar to talk to. Quinn kept both ears and one eye on the man In front of her and one eye on her best friend who was grinding up on a Spanish woman on the dance floor. It never surprised her when the blonde would pick any woman who had dark hair, eyes, and skin. She wasn't sure if the blonde realized who all these women resembled but she didn't dare ask either.

As 1 AM came rolling around, Quinn scribbled her number on a napkin and handed it over to the man she had been talking to all night and went to get Brittany. She found her easily though the crowd and approached her. It shocked her how much the woman looked like Santana and the look on Brittany's face had her convinced that Brittany wasn't looking at the woman in front of them but instead was in her own little world. She shook her head, gently pulled Brittany away and thanked the woman for her time and dragged her friend out of the club. She stumbled to the car with Brittany in tow; feeling the effects of the alcohol in her system.

They walked in silence to the car because Brittany knows she has been caught. Climbing into the car, Quinn looked at her and smiled softly. Almost apologizing for letting Brittany find a woman that she could pretend for a moment was the girl who broke her heart so long ago.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Sugar and Santana had been lightly arguing all night about the current state Santana was in. The Latina had got to bed at 3 am, woken up at 7am, and was now still awake at 1 am the next morning. It was the fourth night this week that the girl would be getting less than 5 hours of sleep. Sugar was becoming worried about her best friend's health.

"I'm fine, Sugar, I don't need a baby sitter." Santana snapped at her getting annoyed that her studying was being interrupted.

"No but you do need a good lay." Sugar replied only half joking. Santana was tense and needed the stress released.

"Excuse you?" The Latin asked with a hint of disbelief in her voice.  
"You heard me. Go get laid and loosen up or you're going to bomb all these test and papers you have. Working too hard is just as bad as not working hard enough, San. You need to find someone to release the stress"

Oddly enough a picture of a familiar blonde woman flashed in her mind, but only for a split second. She just stared back at Sugar, unsure of what to say.

And with a wink, Sugar left the girl to her thoughts.

'It hasn't been that long. It's only been like...'

And that's when it happened. Santana Lopez couldn't remember how long it had been. She quickly estimated about 6 months. Her last hook up being Puck before she dumped him because well let's be honest, he is a loser.

She took a moment to look around her. She was sitting on the couch in the living room in front of the large TV that she had yet to turn on. Surrounded by books, hair in a messy bun, a pen hanging out of her mouth and a lap top in front of her. She stopped dead in her tracks. What had she become? At the beginning of her freshmen year she would be out partying and hooking up with some guy in the bathroom, completely shitfaced. Now she is sitting in her living room alone writing a paper that wasn't due for another month.

The Latin pushed a few books aside and stood up and made her way to the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of coffee and closed her eyes.

The flash of the woman's face again.

Santana quickly opened her eyes and stopped. She hadn't thought about Brittany all week and that was a huge improvement. With all the school and work she hasn't had time to think. The memories of being with the blonde flood back as well and suddenly Santana feels tears on her cheeks.

She doesn't know how long she stands there clenching her coffee cup and letting Sugar's words play over in her mind.

'Maybe I should call her.'

The second that thought crosses her mind she bites her tongue and shuts her eyes again. She isn't allowed to have thoughts like that. She threw Brittany away, everything was her fault and she can't drag her back into her life only to shut her down again. The sad part about all of it is that she still thinks about her in all her free time. And the sick part about it is that some part of her knows that if she simply texted Brittany to come over, she was certain that the blonde would come running.

Her phone was sitting on the counter, dangerously close to where she is standing; just one text with an address that says 'please come'. Santana smirks at the double meaning that could be seen and then frowns when she remembers text that Brittany used to send her. The girl was never good at picking up on double meanings but almost always picked the dirty part to understand.

A fresh wave of tears started to flow and not just because of the memories but because of the stressful week she had and the frustration she now felt that she knew was not going to go away if she asked just anybody to relieve it.

So while completely breaking down in the kitchen she sent the text.

"7287 S Thayer Rd. Lima Ohio, 45801. Please come."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your reviews/favorites/follows. They really mean a lot to me (: **

Once back at Brittany's apartment Quinn stumbled her way up the stairs as the other blonde held her up with one arm around her waist. She ignored the buzzing of her phone as Quinn turned green and she took the steps in twos to get her to the bathroom in her apartment quicker.

Once Quinn was safely in the bathroom hanging over the toilet, Brittany walked into her room to get her something to sleep in. Hearing Quinn come out of the bathroom, she helped her to the pullout couch and gave her the shorts and tee she had ready for her. Quinn mumbled something incoherent as Brittany laid her down. The blonde shook her head at her trashed friend and made her way to her bedroom.

She looked into her coat pocket and pulled out her phone.

Her heart stopped for a whole minute. Her breath came in shorter sets and she could feel her stomach flip.

San: "7287 S Thayer Rd. Lima Ohio, 45801. Please come."

Everything stopped but her mind. It raced as fast as it could go. So many questions and no answers. Why now? Something deep in her told her that even though Santana had hurt her so bad, there is no way the girl contacts her without it being an emergency.

So she strips out of her dress and heals in record time. She changes into jean shorts, a navy blue v neck tee shirt, and white converse. Grabbing her purse she writes Quinn a quick note and places it on the fridge; "Emergency with my mom. Be back tomorrow. Help yourself to my food. Love B."

With that she jumps down the stairs and runs to her car. Typing the address into her GPS, she realizes that it is about a 30 minute drive and that she never texted back. Well on her way now, she looks from the road and then back down to the message thread. What should she say? It is 1:30 in the morning on a Saturday. She has to text back so that Santana doesn't accidentally go to sleep.

"Give me 25 minutes."

Glee!

'Oh God what have I done? She probably doesn't have this same number, it's been two years. Oh no what if she thinks I'm being extremely desperate? Well I guess I am..."

Santana was over thinking it again.

She didn't know what she thought was going to happen. Brittany wouldn't just come over at 1 AM to fuck her brains out and be okay with it. She probably has a boyfriend or a girlfriend or whatever she is into these days. That or she is asleep like normal people.

Britt: "Give me 25 minutes."

Everything went into fast forward. She sped around the house picking up and making herself presentable to the girl who had stolen her heart two years ago. She couldn't believe she was actually coming. She knew she would. But how is she going to handle this. This isn't helping her stress this is adding to it; a lot. She just called her ex for a booty call and that person is driving at least 30 minutes and has no idea.

With the house looking better, Sugar safely in bed, and Santana changed into jeans and a white fitted tee, she is ready for Brittany to walk back into her life.

Glee!

Knock knock.

Her stomach dropped. She just drove into the city at 2 in the morning to answer to a text from her ex that she hasn't talked to in two years and she has no idea what's wrong. Sounds like a good plan.

But there is no turning back now. The door handle moves for a second then stops. Then with one big motion, that almost frightens the blonde, the door is open.

Brittany's eyes widen to twice their size at the sight.

Standing in front of her in all her glory is Santana Lopez. The blonde quickly takes in her appearance. Her hair is a little longer than before but is pulled up into the all too familiar pony tail. Her skin is a little darker but obviously done naturally and not fake baked. She looks exhausted, but just as beautiful as she always was. Brittany's breath catches in her throat when she notices that the Latina is still in great physical shape but forgets about that when she sees her face is tear stained and instantly has an irrational hatred for whoever caused them.

Santana still has her wrapped around her finger and standing here after two years is proof enough.

Glee!

Knock knock.

'Don't think. Just do it.'

Her last thought before she opens the door to a sight that she thought she would never see again.

Standing in her door is the most stunning woman she ever met. Her eyes scan the person as her brain remembers every little detail.  
Her eyes travel up long slender legs. The jean shorts show off a small patch of skin which is undoubtedly covering rock hard abs. Her lips twitch into the smallest smile when she finally reaches her face and see that the two years she has been away have done her good. She looks a little older, aged, but in a good way. Her hair is a lot brighter and a little shorter than she remembers. She realizes that the reason Brittany's face came to mind earlier is because she has never see someone more beautiful, male or female. The simple sight of her relaxes the Latina.

They lock eyes and all Santana can see is her chocolate eyes being reflected into icy blue ones.

There is a long moment where neither speaks, they just stare. Brittany is the first to break the silence.

"What's wrong?"

Santana pauses because it seems like a loaded question.

"Um, a lot. Why don't you come in?"

She steps a side and allows the blonde to enter her home. Brittany walks in, through the small kitchen and ends up in the living room. When she reaches there she turns around and sees Santana walking towards her. She still can't believe she is standing in her home after 2 years of not speaking.

'Santana doesn't normally cry so it must be serious. '

Santana doesn't say a word though. She walks up to Brittany and gently takes her wrist in her hand and guides her to her bedroom. They enter a hall way and it is littered with photos of their old friends and new ones. They take the first right and inside is Santana's bedroom. There is a night stand and bed to the back right and on the left stands a large dresser with a mirror on top. To the right of that is a closet door. It is cozy and has posters of Santana's favorite bands and quotes all over the walls. It reminds Brittany of her room in her parents' home.

Santana lets go of her wrist once they are standing in the middle of the room, door shut. They hold a small starring contest again. Santana breaks first this time.

"I'm going to be honest. I'm not sure what I was thinking when I texted you. I shouldn't have assumed you would drop everything for me." she states while looking at the ground.

"I know we haven't talked in like two years but you could always come to me. We were best friends after all. I'll always help when you need it." Brittany responded half whispering as if she is afraid of scaring Santana away again.

"I think that is why you were the first to come to mind." she said with a small smile.

Brittany almost missed it but thanked the heavens she didn't. She adores Santana's smile. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong or are we just going to stand here and stare?" They both let out a small chuckle that seems to lighten the mood of the room.

"I'm not sure how to begin. I guess I have just been really stressed lately and Sugar, we are roommates now, told me that I should find a way to relieve my stress." The brunette started to blush a little at the fact that Brittany was about to find out that she texted for a booty call.

"I'm sorry but I still don't understand why I'm here." Brittany said with the sweetest tone she could manage. She really had no idea what was going on. "How am I going to relieve your stress?" She asked.

Santana hated herself for this. She never blushed and now she felt like her face was on fire. But she figured she has nothing to lose so why not. But unfortunately she could feel tears welling up once again because of having Brittany in her room again.

"Hey now don't cry, it's going to be okay." Brittany shushed as she took a step toward Santana and placed a hand on her shoulder. That only made the girl cry harder so the blonde took another step and wrapped both arms around the smaller girl.

The feeling of Brittany's arms around her broke her. She slowly lifted her own arms to place them around the girl's neck, digging her face into her neck. It felt so relieving to finally let some of her bottled up emotions out but she had to stay on task. Sugar was right; she needed some type of release.

"I'm sorry you're so stressed, San. But you have to tell me what I'm supposed to do." She turned her head and put her nose in her hair and whispered, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do". The scent of her hair overwhelmed her and her knees for a second threatened to buckle under her.

"I just don't know what I'm doing anymore. I'm so stressed." Santana choked out eventually. She cautiously pulled her head back and stared into those icy blue eyes. Searching for an unspoken answer to the unspoken question that she was pleading with her eyes.

Brittany picked up on what was happening and saw the look in Santana's eyes, one that conveyed sadness, anger, and desperation. Brittany had taken so long to get over the girl standing in her arms that she was terrified about opening up again. And kissing, or more, would definitely open up old wounds. She knew she wouldn't be able to resist much longer. She never could resist Santana. She could feel the brunette moving closer and her nose was just barely touching hers. She had to stay strong. But when Santana's eyes flickered to her lips, Brittany could only manage one more thought before closing the distance.

'Well fuck it.'

Brittany lowered her head and connected their lips softly. It sent a shock through both girls that they had missed so desperately. Even though the kiss was a little wet from the Latina's tears, the blonde didn't mind the saltiness. All thoughts were gone from her brain from the moment their lips had touched.

Gently drawing circles into the other girls hips, the blonde moved in closer to deepen the kiss. She let out a small moan when she felt a tongue flicker across her top lip asking for entrance. She happily obliged as the Latina pulled on her neck and slid her tongue into her mouth.

The overwhelming feeling of tongues together, hips and chests connected, and the scent of the Latina's shampoo was too much for Brittany but not enough at the same time. She needed more. Slowly she backed Santana into the foot of the bed. With one last move of her lips she pushed the brunette onto the bed. The girl let out a small yelp as her back collided with the mattress, adrenaline coursing through her small frame. Her breath hitched as she watched the blonde place her knees on either sides of her hips, straddling her. Her hands instantly rubbed at the exposed skin of the dancers strong thighs. The blonde leaned over and placed her hands of the sides of the Latina's head.

"Are you sure this is what you want, San?"

"More than anything right now. Can we please finish where we left off two years ago?" the brunette asked with hope and lust dripping from her voice.

"Of course." and with a smirk, Brittany lifted her right knee, while using her hands to spread the other girl's legs apart, and placed it back down between her thighs.

Glee!

"So I'm guessing you don't want me to tell anyone." the blonde said as she pulled the covers over their naked bodies. It was now 4 am and both girls were breathing heavy and wearing goofy grins.

"I'm sorry, but yes. For now." Santana replied as she grabbed the blonde and brought her to rest her head on her chest. She kissed the top of her head and leaned down, whispering, "We should have done that ages ago."

Brittany hummed in approval; remembering that this sexy, sweet, but also vulnerable girl was the woman that she had fallen in love with all those years ago. The blonde gladly fell asleep that morning curled up in Santana's arms. She wasn't sure how long this all was going to last but this time she wasn't going to take any of it for granted.

Glee!

The alarm in Santana's room went off at 9 am the next morning. A tan arm reached out and silenced the offensive sounds, which was followed by a soft groan that came from the blonde under the sheets.

"Do you have to go to work?" She asked as she started to untangle their limbs.

Santana pulled back the covers and silently got dressed. She was terrified about what came next. She didn't know if she was ready to explore this with Brittany again. Sure the blonde was perfect for her, in every way, but something was holding her back. And every time she looked at her she remembers the look of utter disappointment and hurt that had followed their last break up. She was determined to not cause that face every again. She just needed some time.

While picking up her shirt she walked about over to the bed where Brittany had been watching her, still waiting for an answer. The look of satisfaction mixed with a good type of exhaustion covered the blonde's face. She absolutely adored that look and couldn't wait to cause it again. She kissed her on the forehead and said, "Yeah, but I'll call you later. And thank you Britt for last night. I really needed it." with a wink she walked out into the hallway and down to the bathroom.

Brittany laid on the bed and replayed the nights event over in her head. She still couldn't believe it had happened. And Santana was officially back in her life and honestly she couldn't be happier. This time around she was going to play it safe though and not let the Latina hurt her like she had last time. The blonde decided to let things play out how they will but keep her sown up heart guarded for as long as she could.

She got dressed and snuck out the front door while Santana took a shower. The blonde figured she wouldn't mind because she too had to get going to take care of Quinn.

Glee!

"So where did you go last night?" A very hung over Quinn asked the abnormally chipper Brittany.

"Oh I had to go fix my mom's Internet. You know adults and their total lack of knowledge when it comes to technology." one of the better lies the blonde has told and it definitely got Quinn off her case after shooting an odd look her way accompanied by a small shrug.

Brittany spent the rest of the afternoon making sure Quinn was back to 100% and then she spent the night with the girl watching bad romance comedies. It was the perfect distraction to her big secret. She still was a little skeptical about whether or not it had happened. It seemed so unreal. But she prayed that Santana would call her so that it would be confirmed. She wanted so badly to tell Quinn what, or who, she spent all night doing but knew that would only hurt the Latina so she kept her mouth shut.

Glee!

"Excuse me, Santana, but what is that on your neck?"

"What are you talking about Katie?"

The brunette had only just walked into work for her day shift when the co-worker had asked the question. She didn't even know what the girl was talking about.

"You have a hickey! Oh my gosh I can't believe it! You haven't been with anyone in a while if I am so bold to say. Soooo who is it from!" the redheaded girl squealed as she ran to Santana to get a better look. The Latina flushed in the face because she hadn't realized that Brittany had given her a hickey. Her morning routine was a little rushed and she hadn't even taken time to look at herself properly in a mirror. She immediately ran past the girl and to the bathroom to inspect the damage. With the redhead following her she thought about last night and how she could have been so careless to let Brittany suck on her skin like that.

Once in the bathroom she turned to the large mirror and leaned in. Katie standing behind her going on and on about her first hickey when she was a kid, Santana was lost in thought. There right under the right side of her chin was a deep purple hickey that probably wasn't going to go away for a week. She looked down her neck and saw another one peeking out from the collar of her shirt.

Then a scary thought crossed her mind. How many were there? With Katie still rambling she slowly lifted up her blue best buy shirt and gasped. There was one right below her bra, and two on each of her hip bones. It looked like she had been beaten. Memories of last night made her eyes glaze over for a minute.

_The Latina nodded her head eagerly and urged the blonde on with a push of her hips. Brittany hooked her thumbs into the black panties and teasingly pulled them down at a slow pace, sucking hard on the skin of her hips as she went. Santana arched her back off the bed and let out a struggled breath as Brittany sucked on her abdomen. With her back off the bed it made it easy for the blonde to remove her panties and to keep contact with the tan skin below her. Once off, Brittany lightly brought her hands up to her thighs again._

She started to smirk a little but that was quickly whipped away when she remembered Katie was still in the room and the girl was now asking her a billion questions.

"Who did all these! There are fucking 5 of them! It must have been a very fun night for you." she said with a wink.

"Um just a one night stand. Guess he thought I liked to look like a leper." Santana replied trying her hardest to sound annoyed. She hated lying but what was she going to say? 'I spent all morning fucking my ex GIRLFRIEND who now is back in my life but I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a full blown lesbian.' Not going to happen.

The rest of the work day was a breeze after she applied some make up to her war wounds. She kept herself occupied with loads of customers and the occasional smoke break. Although she was never one to smoke, she seemed to pick up the habit of smoking cigarillos whenever she was stressed; which lately was always.

Her break was rudely interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She peaked at the caller ID and let out a groan. Taking a long drag of her cigar, she braced herself for the unpleasant conversation that was no doubt about to take place.

"Hello Papi." Santana answered with her best daughter-like toned voice.

"Good afternoon sweetheart. Are you working or can we talk for a bit?" The older Spanish man asked.

Don't get her wrong, her father was a good guy. As long as you weren't his daughter; a daughter who had not been doing so well in school lately.

"I'm on break so I have a minute." She flicked the ashes off the end of the fag absentmindedly.

"Well Santana, I was wondering if you would like to join your mother and me for dinner tomorrow night. We would like to discuss some things with you." Her father's tone didn't sound demanding but relaxed which in turn, relaxed the Latina.

"Yes of course Papi. I would love to." The brunette was actually genuinely happy that she might get to sit down with her parents for a nonjudgmental meal.

"And will anyone be joining you; a boy perhaps?" Her father teased with a hopeful tone. _And there goes any chance of a good night._

"No. I have to go; text me with the details later. Bye Papi." She stated quickly to avoid an awkward conversation with her father. That is going to be one hell of a dinner.

**Sexy time will come, don't get your panties in a bunch (;**

**Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**JUST A RE-POSTING BECAUSE OF SOME SPELLING ERRORS. NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN A FEW DAYS TIME.**

"Why do you keep looking at your phone?"

"Just waiting for a call." Brittany said absentmindedly as she checked her phone for the millionth time that day.

"Not one from that Latina number last night I hope." Quinn shot back with a warning tone.

The two blondes were curled up on Brittany's large couch watching their (Brittany's) favorite Disney movies, waiting for their Chinese food to arrive; a tradition they had for their Saturday nights for the past few years.

Brittany shrugged off Quinn's comment and set her phone away from her so that she wouldn't be distracted from _The Little Mermaid_. The movie would normally have her full attention but her mind was currently in a pair of red panties that a certain Latina could be wearing.

She snuggled up to a very happy Quinn when she suddenly heard the doorbell ring indicating the food had arrived. She threw off her covers and sprinted to the door, suddenly realizing just how hungry she was. While paying the young boy who had delivered their meal, the blonde heard her phone start to ring in the other room.

"Want me to answer?" She heard Quinn shout from living room.

Fear shot through her as she threw her cash at the poor boy and slammed the door in his face screaming, "NO I'll get it!" She tossed the bag of food over to Quinn to stop the girl from grabbing the phone. It hit the shorter blonde in the chest making her let out a hmpf sound before starting to rant angrily at Brittany who missed the whole scene because she had darted to her bedroom.

"Hello?" A breathless Brittany asked.

"Hey." Came a shy reply from the girl who had occupied her thoughts all day.

"How are you?" Brittany asked with a lack of better conversation topics.

"I'm great. Definitely a lot better than I have been; thanks to you." And there is the Santana she remembers.

It had been so long since she had even talked to the girl, of course before last night, but now she was getting flirty comments and she could almost hear Santana's signature smirk.

"Well I am glad I could help. Anytime you need me." She giggled a little at their words because they caused her to recall similar conversations from a few years prior.

"We are going to have to definitely talk about you leaving so many marks though, Britt. You left 7 hickeys in your wake last night, you realize that right?" Santana was always one to tease her.

Brittany could feel the heat rising up her neck and to her cheeks. She hadn't realized she was sucking so hard, she couldn't help it though. She missed the feel of her under her lips but there was no way she was going to let Santana know that.

"You know you like it so stop complaining." She teased back because that is how they always did things. They teased each other relentlessly ever since they had met. And last night was no different.

_She slowly leaned in to kiss Santana, but right before their lips touched she leaned even further and placed an open mouthed kiss on the girl's neck. A small moan was heard as the blonde continued to suck on as much skin as she could reach. Santana threw her head back to give her more access as she dragged her hands from the girl's thighs to the hem of her v-neck. With her nails pressed against pale skin, she lifted the offensive material over the blonde's head. Brittany lifted her mouth off of the skin she had craved for so long for only a moment before attacking again._

"Is that right? Well how bout you get your hot ass back here tomorrow night and I can return the favor?"

"I would love that. Text me with the time?" Now she was getting excited. She had half expected Santana to inform her that it was just another mistake and they couldn't do it again. With that sign of interest she started to think that maybe, just maybe, she has the Latina wrapped around her finger just as much as the other girl had her.

"Will do, Britt. Have a good night." The Latina replied with an obvious smile painted on her face.

"Night, San." The blonde hung up the phone and stood still for a moment. This was actually happening. She was going to be a sex slave for Santana Lopez and she couldn't be happier.

Brittany strutted her way back out to the couch where Quinn had happily started digging into her food. She sat down and crabbed a carton of fried rice and a fork, leaning back to enjoy her night with Disney and her best friend.

"Who was it?" A mouth-full-of-food Quinn asked.

"No one special." She lied as she knew full well that the person she was just talking to was the only person who ever was really special to her.

Glee!

Santana hung up her phone and walked into the kitchen where she found Sugar lightly banging her head on the counter.

"Um, do I want to ask?" She asked with a curious tone as she grabbed a cup from the cabinet.

"Work. Work is what. That stupid lady recording my record thinks she can control me. But seriously. Who does she think she is?" The young girl replied while keeping her head resting against the cold counter.

"Ah don't listen to them. You have a great voice and people will love your album about shoes and fame." The Latina replied with genuine and caring words.

This definitely caused Sugar to raise her head and stare at the brunette who she could have sworn was Santana but was now not so sure.

"What?" The Latina asked, while pouring a cup of coffee, as she noticed the strange look she was receiving.

A smirk broke out onto the young girls face in recognition and understanding as she noticed the odd behavior and the light purple mark on her neck.

"You got laid! Didn't you!?" Sugar shouted as she jumped at the other girl bringing her into an embrace.

"Okay you really shouldn't be more excited about my active love life than I am. But if you must know, yes, yes I did." She replied with a smirk.

Santana always loved rubbing her lovers in the face of others only this time she couldn't very well do that fully because her recent shag happened to be a girl that Sugar told her a long time ago to stay away from.

"Well I am very proud of you. I thought I noticed a glow and not to mention moans that escaped your room last night. I never heard a boy moan so I assumed you were taking care of yourse-"

"SUGAR. Please, stop talking." The Latina rolled her eyes as Sugar sent her a grin and then she left the kitchen to go about her nightly routine of studying and working on school work. Only the difference of tonight would be that her studying would be interrupted by thoughts of a blonde she would ravish the next day.

Glee!

Sunday's were always Santana's favorite. She would usually get most of her school work done the night before and she almost never had to work. She spent the day relaxing a little and then finishing up whatever paper that was due, with no real rush. It was the highlight of her week. Only this Sunday would have her eating dinner with her parents, which she was not looking forward to, and ending the night fucking a hot blonde to make herself feel better, which she was really looking forward to.

She knows using Brittany is bad. But in her defense she also really does care for the blonde and doesn't intend on hurting her again. She also knows she can't drag this out and keep sleeping with Brittany without making some steps to being a couple. Of course if that is what Brittany even wants.

It was around 3 in the afternoon that Santana received a text from her father telling her that dinner was at 5 and she still had the option of bringing a special someone. She ignored the latter and told him she would be there on time with her mother's favorite bottle of wine.

She dressed herself in a beautiful blue strapless sundress that she knows her father adores and pinned her hair out of her face, just like how her mother prefers it. She stood in front of the full length mirror and looked herself over. _Damn Lopez, you out did yourself with this one._

Her whole life seemed as if it was to only please them. Now Santana was no baby to her parents. The fiery Latina often took joy in rebelling and making her parents squirm.

That is where she got the brilliant idea of telling them about her _infatuation_ with women came from. She was going to give them hell tonight because well, that was at least a step in the direction of being okay with everything she was starting with Brittany. Though it has only been a day but hell, U-Haul happens to the best of us.

Grasping her clutch in one hand and a bottle of Comte Pirenne 2004 wine in the other, she rang the doorbell of her parent's large estate.

"Mija, please come in." Her mother, Maribel, opened the door and greeted her. The woman looked a lot like Santana only a little shorter and had darker skin. Mrs. Lopez stepped to the side and gently took the wine from her daughter while bringing her into a side hug.

"Hello Mami. Is dinner ready?" Santana asked as she allowed herself to be dragged into the living room.

"Yes it is but first I would like you to meet someone." Oh no. Her mother was wearing that smirk. That smirk that could only mean one thing; a set up.

As they walked into the living room, Santana instantly recognized the tell boy standing next to her father. His name was Kevin Blake and he was her mother's best friend's son. She had grown up with him and both their families were pushing them to be together. Unfortunately, Kevin seemed thrilled by the idea, but then again who wouldn't. She was a hot piece of ass that was going to be coming into some money as soon as she finished college. Santana was far from being interested if not only for the fact that she was as straight as a fucking circle but he was so far from her league it was a little ridiculous.

Don't get her wrong, he was a pretty cute boy; brown short hair, blue eyes, and seemed very fit. He was just no Brittany. _Seriously, I will never stop comparing people to her._

"Santana!" The cheery boy gave a large grin and scooped her up into a hug. She didn't mind because after all he was a childhood friend, even if he was out to get in her pants.

"Hey, Kevin. How have you been?" She replied as she returned his hug. He let go and they got to talking about school and work as the parents watched on what they thought was love but were severely wrong. Santana got a smirk at the bombshell she was about to drop on her unexpected victims.

The family moved on to the kitchen where they were served their meal of lamb and other family favorites. Santana waited for a good point in the conversation in which she could inform her parents why she never was interested in their dear Kevin.

"Well Mija, we haven't been hearing of any boyfriends, have you met anyone special recently?" Her father opened the door beautifully. She did for a moment hesitate because it wasn't her father that she liked to get a rise out of as much as her ignorant mother. She looked at her papi with a silent apology and then gathered all her courage. All the courage that she wished she could have had the first time she was falling for Brittany.

"Actually, Papi, I have met someone special. You know them because they were my best friend in high school. We recently have rekindled our love and I am thinking of continuing to see this person if they will allow it." She tried her very best to be vague but also hinting. They are fully aware that Brittany was her one and only best friend from high school which would explain her father's confused face, and her mother's disappointment in her lack of interest in Kevin.

"Santana, who is the special man? I don't recall anyone other than Puck and you said you broke up with him a while ago!" Her mother was genuinely interested which made it even sweeter when Santana let the words just spill from her mouth.

"Actually mother, it is a woman. Brittany Pierce. You remember Britt? I know I haven't talked about her in a wh-"

"Santana you can't be serious!" Her mother interrupted while she stood from her chair swiftly. The look on her face was utter confusion and a hint of anger. Just like Santana had expected. What she didn't expect was the knowing look she got from her father when she glanced at him._ Had he known all along?_

"I'm dead serious mother. I think I have been in love with Brittany from the day I met her. She is everything I have ever wanted and it wasn't until now that I realized that. If you have a problem with my sexuality then that is your problem because I think I really want to pursue this with her. It is the least I can do for breaking her heart two years ago." She was glad her mother let her speak but she ended up whispering the last part because she grew a little self-conscious while relaying that last bit of information. Kevin was simply forgotten but only because the poor boy was surprised speechless and didn't want to be dragged into the family argument which Santana was grateful for.

"This happened before?! In my house?! How dare you bring that into my hom-" Her voice drifted off as Dr. Lopez pulled his wife from the room before she said something she would regret just because she was shocked.

Santana was rather pleased because getting a reaction like that is exactly what she expected but now she was left sitting awkwardly next to Kevin as he continued to eat. She looked at him with admiration at his willingness to keep eating after that scene.

He father returned and instantly, gently pulled her from her seat and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll always love you no matter what Mija and if you're happy then I am happy. Now I think it would be best if you get going so that your mother can cool down. She will come around though darling, don't you worry." He said into her hair and ended with a kiss to the head.

Santana felt her eyes tear up a little and she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.  
Small steps. Small steps and she could do this.

Glee!

"Hello sexy." The Latina purred as she grabbed a hand full of Brittany's jacket and pulled her into her apartment. She still wasn't ready for their friends to know so she ignored Brittany's greeting and hurried to the bed room.

The blonde didn't complain and didn't start to even as she was pushed onto the bed by Santana. She sat up before the brunette could jump on her and removed her jacket. She was wearing similar shorts as the other night and a tank top that showed her amazing cleavage that she distinctly remembered Santana loving.

"So what did you do today? I wanna talk a little before you fuck me senseless." Brittany stated dryly and grinned at the Latina's expression. No matter how forward Brittany ever was, Santana was never totally used to it.

Santana, still sporting her blue dress, smirked, ignored her question for a moment as she removed her heals and pulled her dress up the her thighs so that she could straddle the blonde easier. She lowered herself onto the eager girl and placed her hands on her shoulders as two pale ones made their way to her waist.

"Well if you must know I went to my parent's home. We had dinner, they took shots at my love life, tried to set me up with a boy. Told them I was gay and that I wanted to start seeing you, giving my mother a near heart attack. The usual." Santana smiled at the shocked look on Brittany's face. Then that look turned to utter happiness.

"You told your parents you're gay and that you want me?" Brittany stated more than asked. She was beyond happy to hear this news. That and she was extremely proud of the girl for coming out to the people she loved to please and tease the most. Well other than her of course.

"Yeah, yeah I did. Now can we please stop talking and get down to getting you out of those sinfully shot shorts?" The Latina almost wined as she placed her lips to Brittany's neck not giving the girl a chance to respond. The only thing that escaped her lips was a moan that was followed by a gasp as her shirt was pulled from her body rather quickly.

Brittany mirrored her actions and striped the Latina of her dress; slowly unzipping it and lifting it over the Latina's head. She lay back down on the smaller girl and was greeted by the sound of a soft moan as skin rubbed against skin. Moving her mouth downward, the blonde felt Santana's hips push up as she slid her thigh along her center. She smirked and kissed at Santana's collar bones.

The brunette wanted to move slowly and take everything in but the thought was fleeting as the wetness between her legs grew. She wanted to feel Brittany in every way possible. She always had. With a new sort of determination, the Latina placed her hands on Brittany's hips, pushing them up so that she could keep the friction that Brittany was creating.

Flipping them and now lying on top of the blonde, Santana stopped and took a moment to look at the girl beneath her. Memories flashed in her mind as she leaned down and captured Brittany's lips once again. Willing all her emotions into the kiss as she reached behind the pale girl to undo her bra. She tossed the material across the room and let Brittany remove hers as well. Another moan was heard as their chest collided and tongues battled.

Santana then placed wet kisses in a line down Brittany's neck and to her chest. Taking a small nipple into her mouth, she rocked into the girl under her earning her a gasp. Taking her time to suck on every inch of the girl's chest. The blonde ran her hands up and down Santana's back and every once in a while through her hair.

Santana continued her path south and let her tongue dip into the blonde's belly button. Brittany's hips bucked and gave her an opportunity to remove her shorts which she dragged the green panties along with them. Once removed the Latina placed herself between two strong thighs and lowered her head.

She teasingly ran her tongue up the insides of her thighs as she felt a hand loosely fit itself in her hair that the other girl had managed to unpin without her noticing. Licking all the way up to the skin where hip met leg she could smell what she could only describe as Brittany. Bringing her right hand to rest under a thigh and the other draped over jutting hip bones to keep them in place, she placed a light kiss to where Brittany needed her most.

A loud moan filled the room and the Latina smirk and repeated the action. Brittany managed to keep her moans down after she received a light bit to her inner thigh after a particularly loud one. Santana then flattened her tongue and ran it all the way up Brittany's length just before hitting her clit.

Drawing circles around the swollen bud, bringing Brittany higher and higher, she let her tongue slip down and slowly enter the girl under her. Eyes shut tight; Brittany couldn't help as the Latina's name spilled from her lips in pure pleasure. Santana could listen to the way the blonde said her name all night. She clamped her legs together to try and ignore her own arousal growing at the sight and feel of everything Brittany around her.

The hand in her hair tightened and she saw another hand grab a handful of sheets as she began to bring her tongue in and out of the blonde deeply. It started to get harder and harder to keep Brittany's hips in place as she quickened her pace so after a few minutes the blonde was nearly riding her face to gain more friction. With her right hand she quickly gave the blonde's clit a flick and she felt her tighten around her. Strong thighs grabbed her head, a hand smashed her face into pure wetness, and the girl's back arched causing even more pressure to her over sensitive pussy. Santana didn't mind one bit as Brittany collapsed around her as she helped her come down from her intense orgasm slowly. She licked up all that Brittany gave her before being pulled up into a loving kiss.

She laid down beside the spent girl and pulled the covers up to their chest. She gave once last kiss to her head before leaning down and whispering, "You mean more to me than a booty call, Britt. I haven't stopped thinking about you since the last time we spoke. And the past few nights have been simply amazing. I'm so sorry I was such a bitch. And I know I can't give you everything right now but soon. I promise".

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Getting a little stuck on where to go from here so please let me know what you think! **

**Reviews make me a happy writer 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go, I know it is a little shorter than most but I hope you enjoy (:**

Chapter 5

Her skin felt warm but in her half-asleep mind she couldn't figure out why. There was an orangish glow radiating from behind her eyelids. As she woke she started to pick out the differences that she felt from waking up any other day. Her head was moving up and down ever so slightly. She could smell lavender mixed with something else her sleepy mind couldn't pinpoint. She heard a thumping noise against her ear that was smashed up against something that felt soft but firm. Not wanting to be alarmed right when she woke, Brittany opened only one eye.

The blonde was greeting by a bright sun shining in through the curtains of the window. Her gaze shot down to her own body but the first thing she saw was the skin of an olive colored stomach.

_Santana._

Slowly taking in her surroundings she was bombarded with memories of the night before. She lifted her head slowly and stared into the face of the sleeping girl underneath her. Bringing a hand up cautiously, she ran her fingers softly over the girl's bare abdomen trailing up to her chest and lightly brushed some stray hairs out of her face. A smile spread wide across her face when she saw the sleeping beauty hadn't woken up yet. She rarely got to watch Santana sleep and it was a great blessing. The Latina looked so relaxed and Brittany could swear there was a small smirk on her face. _Wait a second._

"It's not polite to stare."

The blonde let out a small shriek and pulled her hand away as if it had been burned. She earned a soft chuckle and two strong arms wrapping around her waist; securing her spot next to the Latina.

"Calm down. I don't blame you for staring. I mean I am super-hot." The smirk only got wider but her eyes never opened. Brittany had to laugh with her because Santana's cockiness was always hilarious to her.

"Yes, yes you are." She simply replied as she leaned down and kissed the plush lips that she loved so much. Santana hummed in approval and kissed back with more force.

Then her lips stopped.

"Oh shit! Sugar is home this morning!" Santana basically yelled as she flung a surprised and extremely naked Brittany off of her. She ran to collect her clothes as she shot the blonde an apologetic look.

"It's okay, Santana, settle down. I'll just sneak out the back." Brittany giggled softly as she watched the Latina run around like a mad woman. She understood completely that she needed to leave so no one caught them. She wasn't exactly ready for their friends to know she was sleeping with Santana yet either. So with that thought she got up and helped the brunette find all her clothes.

"Britt, this is an apartment. There is no back door. We will have to sneak you out the front." Santana replied smoothly, her adrenaline rush wearing off, as she tossed Brittany her shorts.

The blonde hopped into her last article of clothing before grabbing her purse and heading for the door.  
"Okay, just go out there and see if the cost is clear. If it isn't then I'll just stay in your room until she leaves." It seemed logical enough so Santana smiled and gave a short nod. She strolled over to the blonde and put her hands around her waist.

"I'm really glad I got to return the favor last night." She said as she nuzzled her head into Brittany's neck.

"So am I." The blonde giggled and brought her hand up to tangle in a mess of brown hair. Both girls pulled away just enough so that they could look at one another.

"You're gorgeous." The brunette whispered as she stared into big blue eyes. The girl's features softened and began to pull the other girl towards her. Their lips met and they lost themselves immediately.

_Click. Swush._

"Santana are you going to be a bum toda-OHMYGOD." A very shocked Sugar swung the bedroom door open, fully intending on ranting at her roommate, to find a tall blonde wrapped up into the arms of a not so dressed Santana. The brunette had unfortunately only managed to put on a bra and matching panties. Sugar processed the information almost as quickly as the two girls jumped away from each other.

"Oh, damn it, Santana. When I said shag someone I didn't mean go calling on ex-lovers. I meant find someone at a bar, fuck them, and never call them again like a normal person would do. What the hell are you thinking?" Sugar asked with a mothering tone.

Santana suddenly found the floor extremely interesting and swallowed deeply as she looked for an answer.

"It's not what it looks like. She is just stressed. So I am here to help." Brittany stepped up and gave the shorter brunette a brief explanation. Sugar seemed slightly surprised that Brittany had apparently agreed to the unspoken no strings attached deal. She looked over to see the Latina still staring at the ground with a blush creeping up her neck and cheeks. Sugar sighed and walked the short distance to Santana and pulled her chin up so she could look into her eyes.

"Santana I may be an even bigger bitch than you sometimes but if you break her heart again I'm not going to be able to take your side like last time. Don't screw this up." She almost whispered. She received a silent nod from Santana and with one last look to the blonde she left the room for the two to talk.

The silence that took over the room was awkward and thick. Brittany didn't know what to say. She really hadn't been prepared to hear such words spoken to Santana much less from Sugar. It really made her feel good in an odd way that even Santana's best friend knew that what she did was wrong. She couldn't dwell on that at the moment when standing in front of her was a very vulnerable girl who was just called out on her wrong doings.

And seeing as she was an expert in all things Santana, she did just what the girl needed; she pulled her into a bone crushing hug. The Latina, who had stayed silent and unmoving the entire time, broke in her arms.

The blonde didn't say anything because words weren't needed. They never were. She just held the brunette until she knew the girl's legs would be weak from the heavy sobbing. She simply removed her jacket and guided Santana to the bed where she laid her down and let her cry into her chest for a lot longer than she had ever done before.

After a few body shaking sobs, the brunette was mumbling something that the blonde could barely make out.

"I-i-m sorr-sorry." Was all Brittany needed to hear and she to let a few tears stain her cheeks.

"It's okay, San. Everything will be okay. I promise." Her voice thick with the emotions she felt. She kissed the top of her head and gently rubbed her back.

"No-o its" Sob. "Not. I treated you like shit and when I needed" Sob. "A fucking booty call, you came here for me with no hesitation."

Santana felt disgusting. She threw Brittany away two years ago and now the blonde was selflessly sitting by her side making sure she was okay. She didn't understand what she did to deserve such kindness and she didn't want to make Brittany think she didn't care either.

The blonde seemed to pause for a moment and contemplate her next words carefully.

"Did you mean what you said last night? About me being more than that?" She said barely above a whisper.

Santana lifted her head and looked into those eyes once again. This was the moment. The moment that could make or break the girl lying in front of her. She has seen the look in Brittany's eyes when she was truly heartbroken. _Never again. _Santana managed to stop crying for a moment. She lifted her hands and placed them on the blonde's cheeks; whipping away the few tears that had fallen. There was such hope in the girl's eyes that Santana almost laughed at herself for ever considering any other option.

"Yes. Yes I did. You mean the world to me, Britt. We were maid for each other. And I am so so sorry it took me this long to see that." They were the most honest words that ever pasted the Latina's lips.

Brittany's face lit up even brighter than the sun that had woken them up that morning. A few more tears fell as she slammed her lips desperately into Santana's. The brunette put just as much passion into it as Brittany and moaned when she felt the girl's tongue enter her mouth with quick and needy movements.

Brittany only pulled away enough to speak but when she did her lips were still dragging along Santana's.

"I love you." She whispered into her mouth.

"I love you too." Was the last thing she heard before she was being straddled.

She ripped at Brittany's clothes desperately and once the blonde was laying naked in front of her once again, she showed her just how much she loved her; over and over again.

Glee!

"I'll call you tonight. Maybe we can hang with all our friends and get the gang back together?" Brittany asked hopefully bouncing at the door step of Santana's apartment.

It had been two weeks since Sugar had caught them and she only promised to keep it a secret if Santana had promised to be serious about the relationship. The brunette happily complied because now she didn't have to lie and she got to be with Brittany when she wanted. No one else knew though and she could tell that the blonde was eager to tell them. What's the harm in that? Just go out to dinner and lay it on them, much like she did her parents, and see what happens.

"Yeah, Britt. That sounds nice" She replied with a smile because the blonde yelped and brought her into a tight embrace as soon as the words left her mouth. She knew Brittany knew that this meant they would be coming out. Well, if Santana didn't chicken out first.

"I'll call everyone and see if they can come into town tomorrow and have dinner. I believe Kurt, Blaine, Finn, and Rachel have been in Lima for the past week so they should be free." The blonde was beaming. She kissed Santana one last time and made her way to her apartment where she knew a very suspicious Quinn would be waiting.

Glee!

The perky blonde jiggled her key in her door and flung herself inside her apartment. She knew Quinn would have a thousand questions for her but nothing could kill her mood. She was beyond excited to tell all her friends that she, Brittany Pierce, was dating the hot, sexy, and classy, Santana Lopez.

She immediately spotted a blonde head of hair over the couch in the living room. Sometimes she regrets giving the girl a key. It was like she lived here but without having to pay rent.

"Hey Quinn!" She shouted into the next room as she entered the small kitchen. She grabbed a water bottle and spun around on the balls of her feet gracefully when she suddenly jumped about 3 feet in the air from surprise. Quinn was already standing right behind her. God this girl moves fast.

"Where have you been? I have been calling all morning." She scolded and blocked Brittany's only exit.

"Sorry my phone died." The taller blonde replied shortly, hoping the girl would drop it. Of course she didn't.

"No deflecting. You were out all night again. I am your best friend and I deserve to know who you have been sleeping with for the past few weeks." She replied knowingly with her hands on her hips. Seriously sometimes Quinn could pass for her mother.

"I can't tell you right now Quinnie. But I promise I will tomorrow. Come to dinner with me and some friends at Breadstix at 7 and I will tell you everything." Brittany put on her biggest innocent look she could manage knowing Quinn couldn't resist.

She stared at her for a few moments before replying, "Okay fine. But you're paying and I don't have to sit near anyone I hate." She held out a hand which Brittany happily shook.

"Deal."

Glee!

Another shift at Best Buy and then Santana could go home and get ready for the big dinner. She was beyond nervous and was trying her best to not talk herself out of it. She had already called Sam and Mercedes and asked them to meet her at Breadstix for a surprise. They agreed and said simply that any surprise from Santana Lopez was worth ditching their couple's poker night. Sugar obviously demanded to go because she knew that there was about an 80% that Santana would flake and there was no way she was allowing her best friend to do that again.

The clock hit 5:00 and at 5:02, Santana was already in her car driving to her home. Once there she jumped in the shower, and made sure to use Brittany's favorite shampoo. She got out and dried herself off as she raided her closet for a slimming black dress and pumps to match. She curled her hair softly once dry and realized she only had about 15 minutes till she had to leave to go to the restaurant. They had all decided to just meet there instead of driving together.

Trying to kill time, Santana checked every social network she could until it was finally 6:30. She darted into the living room to find a very nicely dressed Sugar waiting for her with a warm smile.

_All right. Here goes nothing. _

Glee!

Brittany had nothing to wear. Seriously, her closet was empty and that had nothing to do with the fact that her floor was hidden by piles of clothes.

She sighed in frustration. Up until the point that she had to dress herself she had been to ampt up and ready to go but now she simply wanted to call the whole thing off. Then she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. Knowing it was Quinn she threw the shirt she was holding onto the nonexistent ground and swung the door open.

She was greeted by the sight of a short blue strapless dress that looked to be her exact size. Quinn popped her head over the shoulder and shot her a smile. _Thank God for this woman and her ability to know exactly what to wear._

She had successfully gotten her friends to come to have dinner and surprisingly with very few questions. This night had to go on without a hitch. It was already 6:30 by the time she slipped into the dress Quinn gave her and she knew the night would start off bad if she happened to be late.

With that thought in mind she threw on her heals and pulled Quinn out the door by her arm; the shorter blonde struggling to keep up as they practically ran to the car.

**Only one or two more chapters then it will be finished. Please let me know what you think! If I get good reviews I will continue further than planned. (:  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Santana! Over here!" The Latina instantly recognized the voice from across the crowded restaurant. She looked to where the sound had come from and saw her blonde waving to her with a silly grin on her face. _Her _Brittany. That felt good to think after all this time apart. It instantly relaxed her as she made the walk over to the booth her friends were currently in.

She hadn't seen Quinn, Rachel, Finn, Kurt, or Blaine since that summer two years ago and she hated to admit it but she was happy to see them. Giving Brittany a small hug she greeted the others while Brittany tugged Sugar into a large embrace. She could tell the two had missed each other and suddenly regretted breaking it off with Brittany even more than she already did. She hadn't really realized that she had lost 6 people instead of just one.

She noticed that Sam and Mercedes were sitting in the booth as well so she took time to hug them before taking her seat next to Brittany.

"Well not that we are complaining about this little reunion but what exactly is going on here?" Kurt questioned after everyone was settled in their seats. It was a little weird to see everyone together again but a good type of weird; a familiar one.

"Well Ladyface, Britts and I have gathered you all here to show you that we were friends again." Santana said with a small smirk. She felt Brittany sneak her hand into her lap and find her own where she linked their pinkies. _Just gotta tell them. No matter what they think. _

"Like Kurt asked Santana, what is going on? I haven't even heard Brittany mention seeing you since two years ago and suddenly you're all buddy-buddy. What gives?" It was Quinn who spoke this time in her usual bossy tone which irritated the Latina. Brittany must have noticed because she felt her pinkie tighten around hers.

"We have been talking for a few weeks now and we knew you guys wouldn't understand at first because of what happened-" Santana paused for to swallow back the memories. "-between us but we want you to know we have put it behind us." She finished as she sent a small smile towards Brittany who beamed at the sight of it.

The table grew silent and a little awkward. The tension between the old friends was so think that Santana didn't really know how to continue. She didn't have much time to think about it though because, like always, Brittany decided to clear the think air around the group.

"Santana and I are having sex." Brittany pursed her lips before continuing. "And we are dating." She clarified.

The first one to laugh was Finn. That was follows by Rachel and eventually everyone at the table was rolling around grabbing their stomachs other than the two surprised and slightly annoyed girls.

"And what is exactly so funny about this?" Santana asked raising her voice over the laughter of her friends.

"It's just that you guys dragged us out here to tell us something that you, for some odd reason , think would surprise us or is some type of big deal." Finn explained in a knowing and amused voice. The girls looked around to see everyone silently agree with Finn. _Well damn._

Santana could fell a blush start to form on her face. She should have known that they would have taken this so well seeing as all they ever wanted was the two of them together.

"We are just sorry it took this long for you to figure it out." Rachel stated sending them a large grin.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked with a tilted head.

"Well you're soul mates. Everyone knows that." Blaine chimed in. It seemed so simple. Everyone knew. Santana looked down to her lap where she saw her pinkie linked with the blonde's.

Her soul mate. She felt a little stupid for not realizing it before. Everything about being with Brittany seemed natural to her. She didn't have to work for it and according to Ladyface's boy toy, everyone already knew. As if she and Britt had been blind the whole time. She looked up to meet Brittany's eyes and found she was already staring at her. Her smile was so big that Santana knew it had to of hurt her cheeks to stay like that for too long.

Maybe she was the only one who was blind because seeing Brittany's eyes and smile right now told her that the blonde had definitely known before she did. Ignoring the whistles and sounds of fake disapproval, the Latina leaned over and laid a soft kiss onto her girlfriends lips who happily returned it.

Glee!

The dinner was dragging on and on and Brittany was getting a little restless. She knew that they would be out for a while because all their friends were reconnecting and no one seemed to want to leave. It was already 10 o'clock and they had eaten dinner and desert and were now just chattering nonstop.

Glancing over to Santana she saw that the girl was happily engaged in a conversation with Blaine about something she couldn't quite catch.

Brittany was overflowing with happiness at seeing all her friends in one place. Also because the girl she loved was sitting next to her playing with her hand absentmindedly as she talked.

The blonde let a smirk grace her features as she slid her hand out of Santana's and placed it on her thigh where her dress seemed to have been pushed up. The Latina didn't seem to notice at first and only did when she felt small circles being drawn into the insides of her thighs.

She stopped talking for a split second to register the pale hand moving up higher on her bare thigh. She kept talking to not let others catch on to what the blonde was doing under the table. She went to shoot Brittany a warning look but saw that the girl was talking brightly with Sam and Mercedes.

Suddenly she felt her dress being lifted higher and higher and the higher the hand went, the higher her voice sounded. She cleared her throat as she felt the all too familiar blush creep around her neck and cheeks.

Everything in the room stopped as she felt long fingers reach her barely there pantie line and hot air against her ear. Her eyes fluttered and rolled into the back of her head as she felt soft lips graze over the sensitive skin of her ear lobe.

"Well at least one of us remembered to wear panties." Brittany whispered into her ear. She was greatful that the girl hid her ear from the others eye sight with her free hand because as soon as she stopped talking she slipped the lobe into her mouth.

Santana struggled to keep the moan in her throat and she clutched at the napkin resting in her hands on the table. Her legs parted without her command and she felt Brittany's smirk on her cheek. Her panties were already embarrassingly soaked.

"Don't make a noise and I'll continue." She said hotly before pulling away from the flushed Latina.

Brittany looked around the table to make sure no one was paying attention to them before she boldly cupped Santana over her panties. The brunette's hips jerked involuntarily and she closed her eyes to try to concentrate on not getting caught.

The thought of doing this in public and under the table filled with her peers no less was a little weird but turned her on way more than she would care to admit. Brittany looked so sexy as she carried on a conversation while her fingers secretly pushed against an already soaked core.

She felt her skin become hot and flushed as two fingers pulled her panties back and slid their way in.

Santana had to fake cough into her arm to mask the small sound that escaped her mouth when she felt two fingers being pushed into her roughly. She couldn't believe they slid in so easily but then again she doesn't think she has ever been this turned on before in her life.

She glanced around and was relieve to see everyone engrossed in their own conversation to notice the scandal going on beneath the table.

Slowly Brittany began pumping in and out of her but couldn't get a good rhythm without clearly showing to everyone what she was doing. So she pressed her thumb against her clit and rubbed in time with the soft thrusts.

The Latina was clearly struggling to keep a straight head as she felt the knowing pressure build in her stomach. Her jaw went slack and eye brows knitted together in concentration. She could feel the edge coming and she slowly opened her eyes to look at Brittany.

She saw the girl smirk knowingly as she applied more pressure in all the right places, sending Santana into oblivion.

It was hard to mask the soft moan that came from Santana. She was covered in a very thin layer of sweat and was in a serious need of a new pair of underwear. Pulling out gently, Brittany whipped her hand on the napkin in her lap and pressed a kiss to the side of Santana's head that was resting in her hands on the table now.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked with a worried expression and careful tone.

"She's perfect." Brittany replied, staring at the exhausted brunette with loving eyes.

Glee!

Everyone finally decided to call it quits around midnight and promised one another to talk more often. It was weird to think that it was her and Santana that were keeping everyone together so long ago. She was glad that they could bring everyone together again because she missed hanging with her old friends.

Brittany had asked Santana if she wanted to come back to her house to spend the night since it was a short drive. They said their goodbyes to everyone and hopped in Brittany's car. It had been a long night and Brittany felt a little drained but seeing Santana sit across from her sobered her up and she felt a new wave of energy in her.

The girls were currently laying down in the blonde's bed, limbs tangled, and messy hair. Of course the messy hair was unfortunately not due to sexy times but because when they entered Santana decided she was going to try to tickle Brittany to death. It almost worked.

The blonde was panting and smiling so big her cheeks hurt. That always happened when Santana was around. It was like her face couldn't express anything but happiness, not that she was complaining.

Once they settled down it seemed like sleep was going to creep over them at any moment.

Brittany tilted her head so she was looking directly into large brown eyes.

"Hey, San?" She whispered not really sure if the Latina was awake or not because the room was so dark.

"Yeah, Britt?" She heard the smooth, even voice reply.

"Why did you text me that day?" She hadn't really been wondering very much because it didn't mean to matter. The only thing that mattered was that she had Santana now and she wasn't ever going to let go. She pulled on the Latian's waist, pulling her closer, as if to prove her unspoken thoughts.

"Cause Britt-" She paused as she lifted the pale girls chin so that their lips were lightly touching.

"I just really like you." She said the five words as if they were the easiest thing to ever come out of her mouth.

The familiarity of the words made a wild grin appear on Brittany's face as she smashed her lips into Santana's; determined to never let go.

End.

**Thank you everyone for reading and taking the time to review/favorite/follow!**

**Sorry for the short chapter but I am working on something new that I think you all are going to love so be looking out for it if you enjoyed this story.**

**I had fun writing this one but decided not to continue due to personal reasons so sorry to those who would have liked to have seen it go on longer.**

**Thanks again, don't forget to leave your thoughts below (:**


End file.
